Conventionally, business card cases or name card cases have been known in the art, such as those disclosed in JP Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3108210 or JP Utility Model Publication No. S62-63020. One commonly known business card case or name card case lies in that a discharging opening of business cards or a name cards (hereinafter called cards) is provided on a storage case for storing a plurality of cards, and the stored cards are lifted upward by lifting means provided on a bottom portion of the storage case using elastic means such as a leaf spring. The card lifted upwardly can be pushed out one by one by inserting a finger into a window portion provided on a cover and by sliding the card via frictional force generated between the finger and the card. Another commonly known business card case or name card case comprises lifting means as well, and a discharging button member thereof is slidably mounted on a cover; the card can be pushed out through a discharging opening by locking an end of a card at the top of the stack using a locking portion provided on the discharging button.
Of these business card cases or name card cases, the one disclosed in JP Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3108210 has a problem that a strong pressure on cards pushes them downwards, which complicates a discharging operation from a discharging opening, since the cards stored in a storage case need to be pushed out by fingers. Another problem is that the above-mentioned problem worsens in that elastic force of elastic means of lifting means is weakened by a smaller number of the cards stored in a storage case.
Moreover, the one described in JP Utility Model Publication No. S62-63020, in which end portion of a card is caught by a locking portion of a discharging button member and the card is pushed toward a discharging opening by pressing the discharging button member, is also disadvantageous in that a portion of the card locked by the locking portion of the discharging button member has a thickness corresponding to that of the card itself only, so that one often fails to discharge the card, which requires repeated trials for discharging the card. Still further, in the business card cases or name card case disclosed in JP Utility Model Publication No. S62-63020, it is necessary to manually return a discharging button to the original position, which makes an operation complicated.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, the present inventor has previously disclosed an invention according to JP Patent Application No. 2010-154826.
However, conventional business card cases or name card cases, including those described in the above-mentioned patent documents, have still a variety of inconveniences as follows:
Namely, the inconveniences of the conventional card cases are for example: (1) that a discharging operation of a single card is liable to lead to malfunctions, i.e. failure in discharging even a single card, or discharge of more than one cards; (2) that one sometimes fails to securely discharge to the last one of the stored cards; (3) that these card cases show unsatisfactory durability performance; (4) that those using a movable lid are unstable in function; (5) the card cases themselves become thick; (6) one often faces difficulties in storing or replacing the cards; (7) that one cannot see how many cards remain in the storage case; and (8) the cards given from others etc. cannot be temporarily stored; in this manner, these card cases leave a lot of room for improvement.